Miritarī Force Pretty Cure!
Miritarī Force Pretty Cure Intro/Plot Arriving over in Japan due to her father's work, Takako Yoko is once again forced to go to another school. On her first day, she bumps into a military family daughter, Hisoka Arisu. They immediately coming off as acquaintances. However, they are forced together as comrades when their school is attacked by a woman by the name of Hakai. By binding their minds and hearts, Okori the fox and Minori the Kitsune, are born as well as two transforming items. The Apart have been successfully started to attempt gaining control of the huge city of FayLake. When the Pretty Cure begin to defeat the goolagons, they start to find traces and hints of finding the missing general, General Aelis. Only she and the power of the Pretty Cure can officially defeat them. The two girls have to fight off against the evil forces of the Apart, while juggling school, finding the last two Pretty Cure and keeping their alter egos a secret. Characters Takako Yoko/Cure Navy: Socially awkward, ditsy and always anxious, Takako is always worrying about something. Her father is a sailor for the Navy, so living by the ocean is essential for her family. He was deployed to live over in Japan for a few years, so the family moved to FayLake. Takako was uneasy for her new life in an unknown country. However, she still tries it out, just like she always had in the past. Takako is always loyal to anyone she finds as a friend or a family member. As well, she does everything she can to please her elders and respects all. Setsuko Rin/Cure Army: The most serious out of the team, Setsuko is always level-headed in any situation. Her father is an army general, and they have lived mostly in Japan all their lives. Setsuko is very blunt, and is challenging for her to find any sense of humor. She can be noticed as almost a motherly figure, however. WIth her seemingly-strict nature, she has a natural instinct of protecting others; especially children. Rei Kamiko/Cure Air: Rei is incredibly oblivious to everything. She cannot think as quickly as her comrades and may have trouble comprehending everything. Due to this lack of intelligence, she has more than once been considered as a rookie or she may feel like she is "benched". However, Rei has a heart of gold and has incredible art skills that help her stand out from her fellow pupils. Her mother is in the air force, and Rei had moved to FayLake a year before Takako. She and her family are born and formerly from Australia. Hisoka Arisu/Cure Sailor: Hisoka is the last member to join the team. She has amazing atletic skills, from baseball to tennis to her favorite sport: Swimming. Whenever she isn't running about, the orange haired girl actually enjoys reading classic literature and has a secret love for "nerdy" things. The girl is very defensive whenever accused of anything, and may lash out without intention. She despises others whom mock her, or anyone else for that matter. Hisoka's mother and father are in the Marines, and have lived in Japan all their lives. Villians There are six members altogether, however, one of them is the dictator. The other works solely alone. The four followers of this being are called the Apart, and almost all have one goal: Please their master. Ketsuiki (血液): The leader of the Apart, Ketsuiki is considered the strongest. However, he is anything but the wisest. He is all brawn and no brains when it comes to preparing plans of attack. He always has to remind the others to call him "General" instead of his actual name, though no one takes notice. His weapon to produce dark creations to defeat the Pretty Cure is his dog tags that hung loosely around his neck. Hakai (破壊): The second-in-command, Hakai is always attempting to replace Ketsuiki and become general. She believes with Her wits and wisdom, she could defeat the Pretty Cure easily. Her true intentions, however, or unknown. It has been hinted she has a greater desire and is merciless if anyone was to stand in her way of getting it. She removes her sunglasses, revealing her ominous red eyes, to produce dark creatures. Doom (運命): The eldest twin of his sister, Gloom, he is easily the most snarkiest. With a huge ego and only cares about himself, he always wishes his brother never existed. Him and his younger brother are the weakest and not as smart as the elder males, however they make it up by being nimble and having ways of eavesdropping. Rarely does Doom and his sister get along with anything, except when it comes to fighting Pretty Cure. After that, they aways compete against one another. His item is a broken watch connected to his left wrist. Gloom (憂鬱): The youngest of the villians, she is always treated as the weakest. Due to that, she despises people and all living organisms. Gloom is very spoiled and vain, with a hint of manipulative personality. The little girl has excellent hearing, and in many cases uses that to her advantage. One example could be her blackmailing, which she loves to do whenever. Besides that, she highly dislikes her elder brother and therefore, stays away from him as long as possible. Sadly, she always feels alone. Her item is a black Paracord bracelet on her right wrist. Nogi: The only kitsune, he always works alone. He is the last villian that chosen by the members´ master. Based off of the evil Kitsune clans in Japanese folklore, he is malicious; sinister; and evil. His powers are based off of bad omens, and he enjoys causing destruction wheverever he goes. Nogi has a human form, acting like a student at the Miritarī Forces' school. Later on, he begins to be pursuaded by Takako. It is subtle, but a few acts he does shows he may have interest in the timid girl. Tatadan (タタダン): These are created by the Apart. They are formed by using anyone that has any relation to the military and uses them as hosts. The humans can only be used if they have feeling of disrespect, loathness, anger or being unloyal. Whenever defeated, they go off like a bomb. No damage is done when this happens. The mastermind behind them has not been seen or heard of yet. He is called Asunder by the Apart, but it has not been confirmed if that is his actual name. Fairies Okori: One of the first mystical fairies to be awoken, the orange Okori (Oko) is a hyper fox that dreams of one day becoming a Kitsune rather than an average fox. Oko is outgoing, loud, mischevious and very impatient. He likes to keep moving, and is excited for almost anything. He has no power, but hopes that he could have a powerful magic one day. The young fox is partnered with Takako Yoko. Minori: She is one of the first magical fairies to be revived. She unlike Oko is a kitsune, having seven tails. The elderly Kitsune is a realist and staysaway from mythological ideas, to the irony of everyone she knows. Minori (Min) has a lot of power, however she can be a bit naive without intention and has trouble trying to get Oko to cooperate. She has the power of fertility, so growth of almost any plant comes in handy at times. The red ombre Kitsune is partnered with Setsuko Rin. Mamori: Mamori (Mam) is the youngest Kitsune of the group. Even though she is young, she has two tails and enjoys cuddling with them. The fox is very timid and always afraid of trying to do anything new. Strangely she is closest to Oko and her partner, Rei Kamiko. The blue fox enjoys tranquility, as well as keeping her innocence. Mam's power is protection and can weild a small defense barrier as well as much aid to anyone she can. Inori: The last Kitsune to awaken, Inori (Ino) deals with the power of prayer. Having a rare gift, she can grant wishes at times. However, it comes and goes so the white Kitsune can't control it. She has the most tails out of the rest; eight to be exact. She takes great pride, however it can get into her head at times. The Kitsune cares about what others think and tries to outwit of challenge the "common" authority. Ino is partnered with Hisoka Arisu. Mamori.png|Inori the Kitsune.|link=http://twai.deviantart.com/art/Fox-Creator-1-2-491912551 Minori.png|Minori the Kitsune|link=http://twai.deviantart.com/art/Fox-Creator-1-2-491912551 Oko.png|Oko the Fox|link=http://twai.deviantart.com/art/Fox-Creator-1-2-491912551 Inori.png|Mamori the Kitsune|link=http://twai.deviantart.com/art/Fox-Creator-1-2-491912551 Creator used: http://twai.deviantart.com/art/Fox-Creator-1-2-491912551